1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or printer, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of correcting directional misalignment of paper caused when paper is supplied and fed into the image forming unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the above image forming apparatus, paper taken out from a paper supply cassette first reaches paired register rollers, and the front end of the paper comes into contact with the paired register rollers so that the directional misalignment of the paper (the state in which the paper is fed with an inclination with respect to the feeding direction) can be corrected. After this, the paired register rollers are driven in synchronism with the image forming operation to feed the paper into the image forming unit.
However, the directional misalignment of the paper cannot be sometimes corrected by simply touching the paper against the paired register rollers. Further, the directional misalignment of the paper may occur when the paper is fed by the paired register rollers. For this reason, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the directional misalignment of the paper cannot be completely corrected.